Your Wish
by JMProductions
Summary: ONE-SHOT! I'm sick of the abuse everyday. So, I decided to grant your wish. You want me dead, Bakura? You got it. Tendershipping


Needed some time off of "The New Girl". So I decided to make a oneshot!

Your Wish

_Here I am in pain. Laying on my bed, I realize something:_

_I'm sick of it._

_I'm sick of the abuse you give me everyday, Bakura. Whether it's physical, emotional, mental, whatever._

_I'm sick of it. _

_Don't act all innocent, like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know __**exactly **__what I'm talking about. _

_You're the one who snickers at me when I cry. _

_You say I am a waste of tissue, that I should have been killed in that car crash._

_You say I would be better off dead than here in this world._

_Well you know, Bakura._

_You're right. _

_You're right, you're absolutely right! I deserve to die! I have had no accomplishments in my life. Well, I did have one:_

_Defeating you, and making you go away._

_But then again, look where that has gotten us. Here you are, living in MY house (yes I did say MY house. You own NOTHING) and using everything I own. You take advantage of all I posses. _

_Well you know, Bakura (or should I say BAKAra?) _

_That's ending right now._

_You want me dead, you got it._

_Love your "pathetic" host,_

_Ryou Bakura_

Ryou folded the note and put it on the kitchen table. He then straightened his black buttoned shirt. He had to look nice, for his last day here on this dreaded Earth. Yes, he had had some good times, but when you weigh them out, misfortune always won. No one ever paid any attention to him. Never. He knew Yuugi and Anzu would shed ONE tear only, but on the inside he knew they wouldn't care. No one did. No one ever did. Bakura would laugh and be grateful. He had told the poor hikari how pathetic he was. He didn't want to be a bother to Bakura, so he agreed with the older Yami. It was what Bakura wanted, wasn't it? He then picked up the single red rose, he bought earlier and made his way up the stairs. This was it.

Bakura grunted as the sun came up. He always hated the light. It was so…. Bright. Ugh. Speaking of light, where was his hikari? Oh that's right, he decided to go to the bar, get drunk, and sleep at Malik Ishtar's. God, did that boy know how to drink. How many did he and Ishtar drink together? Didn't they each have eight beers, or was it more like eighteen?

Bakura shook his head, and continued to walk towards the apartment building. Not that he wanted to check on Ryou (or as Bakura liked to call him, "the most terrible and pathetic host in the whole wide world"). No he just wanted to get his daily breakfast, and then get drunk some more. That was the daily life of Bakura.

His thoughts were interrupted by some people yelling and screaming in fear.

"Someone help him!"

"He's actually going to jump!"

"Call 9-1-1!"

Bakura looked up to see a person at the top of a building, getting ready to jump. This amused Bakura for a little bit.

_Go on idiot, do it. I dare you to._

Bakura's amusement faded when saw what the "idiot" looked like.

White hair.

Bakura's heart raced jumped. Surely, Ryou had to be joking. Right?

Wrong.

He took another step closer to the edge, and the crowd screamed in fear. So did Bakura.

Bakura made a dash for the apartment doors. He went inside and climbed the stairs. He went as fast as his body enabled him to.

_Damn it Ryou! Why are you doing this?_

He opened the door, and felt a cool breeze touch his skin. This guaranteed him that he was on the roof. He looked at his surroundings. 20-30 feet away from him was Ryou. His had both of his feet at the edge. One step, and he was gone.

"RYOU! RYOU STOP!" Bakura screamed in fear. He was panicking. He couldn't have Ryou gone. It wasn't because he **needed** him here, it was because he **wanted **him here.

Ryou turned his neck, and gave him a sweet smile.

"You wanted me gone Bakura, congrats. You get your wish." And with that he fell.

"RYOU!" Bakura screamed. He ran over to grab his arm, but only air he felt.

"Ryou!" He screamed but it was too late.

Ryou couldn't be saved.

3 hours later Ryou Bakura was pronounced dead. He was gone. Gone for good.

4 months later, Bakura was still living in the apartment that he shared with Ryou. He finally got himself to read the letter. He had no clue what he did to Ryou on the inside. He always was alone and depressed. He just wished he could say he was sorry.

_KNOCK KNOCK!  
_Bakura looked up from the TV. No one ever visited him. Malik and Marik sometimes, but rarely. He slowly got up from the couch. He unlocked the door, and opened it. Bakura's eyes widen.

"H-Hikari?" The visitor just smiled at him.

"Miss me 'Kura?" Bakura just embraced the shy albino who was slightly sobbing.

"I missed you so much Hikari." Bakura whispered in a pure and not angry voice.

"I missed you too. I was so wrong, and I'm so sorry." Bakura pulled him from the embrace and got on his knees.

"No I'm sorry. I should have never done that to you. It'll never happen I promise." They hugged and cried for a while. Bakura didn't fully understand how his love was here, but this is what he concluded to:

**The light exists as long as the darkness exists.**

~Hurray for happy endings! I hope you guys liked! The ending quote is from a youtube video found. It's called "YGO I CAN SMILE BECAUSE YOU ARE" I love this video so CHECK IT OUT!" I hope you guys enjoyed. Review and rate!

P.S. Those who are reading "The New Girl" I will update soon. I just have too many ideas now! And school is eating me alive. Plus I have been sick so cut me some slack!


End file.
